Love will find a way
by Animelover4e
Summary: Even though Elsa is Queen, she isn't officially Queen until she gets her self a King. Making it worse, if Anna is to marry first, she will become Queen. Elsa couldn't not let that happen. Anna wasn't ready for responsibility. So she decided to get married right away to save her sister even if was going against her wishes. Little did she know she was getting an unexpected prince.
1. Chapter 1: An unwanted choice

**HEY THERE! I feel bad having an unfinished fanfic but I am in total writers block for it so I thought a start a new one! Ever since Frozen I've been having so many ideas for fanfics and then it hit me! I didn't realize it but I ship InuYasha and Elsa so much! Call me crazy but I love them together! Like, they can kind of relate to each other with the concealing thing and trying to get over their past soooooooooo yeah! I hope you guys enjoy this! Few things to say before this chapter starts though!**

**One, I don't own Frozen or InuYasha!**

**Two, this fanfic idea is inspired and dedicate to my friend Katia! **

**Three, in this chapter some oh her writing will be in this fanfic as well so yeah! Credit to her helping meh start this! ;w;**

**Four, InuYasha is still half demon in this. May seem weird but hey, IMAGINATION xD **

**And I think that is it! I hope you enjoy!**

"This is it. I'm going to meet my future husband. You can do this Elsa.." Elsa was pacing back and forth. The worst part of this wasn't even that she didn't want to get married but who she was marrying. Out of all the princes, her guards manged to get her... A half demon prince who lived all the way in Japan. "A half demon, I can't believe it..how will this work out..." She sighed but quickly brought herself together. She was doing this for her sister, she could do this. So she hoped..

Even though Elsa is Queen, she isn't officially Queen until she gets her self a King. Making it worse, if Anna is to marry first, she will become Queen. Elsa couldn't not let that happen. Anna wasn't ready for responsibility. So she decided to get married right away to save her sister even if was going against her wishes.

* * *

InuYasha was in a carriage ride on his way to Arendelle, where he was going to be marrying Queen Elsa. A beautiful woman. Hes never met face to face with her before but has heard quite the description about Queen Elsa. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes. He even heard rumors she had ice powers, but he wasn't sure. InuYasha indeed could not wait till he arrived at her kingdom. Although he knew this marriage wasn't the nicest arrangement, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

It's been very hard for InuYasha to find a Queen for himself. He hes known as the arrogant, cocky prince. He didn't like that, even though it was true. Though he just wished someone could see past that. It was hard for him to open up to people. No one really gave him a chance.

Soon enough InuYasha arrived at Arendelle. He quickly got out of the carriage and into the castle. There he spotted her, the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. He approached closer and bowed. "Hello my bride to be, heh. It's nice to meet you." He smirked.

She bowed at him, arching a brow at the smirk. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Prince…" She didn't quite catch his name though. In fact, Kai didn't even mention it to her.

"Call me InuYasha." The prince took Elsas hand and kissed it gently. "I know this isn't exactly what you want but, let's try to make this work hm? He smirked slightly as he walked past her. "Come on now, let's go for a walk. Get to know eachother." Without looking back he walked ahead towards the garden. He walked slowly so Elsa could catch up. He hoped that if he turned around she be there. He didn't want to seem foolish by just walking by himself. "You there, Elsa?"

Elsa didn't know how to respond, she was glad InuYasha wasn't being as arragont as she heard he be but she wondered why he was so eager. Her thoughts were interrupting hearing InuYasha call for her. As she walked up beside him, she held her hands behind her back. "So Prince Inuyasha, or do I just call you Inuyasha? Um… Tell me more about yourself." Elsa didn't know why she nervous, it's not like she liked him or anything. Though she had to admit he was quite the looker.

"You can call me whatever you like darling." He said giving a warm smile. This was his chance to start over. To not let someone think he he so full of himself, all the time. "Well there's not much to tell. I'm an only child, I love food and yeah.." He suddenly was getting very shy while looking at Elsa. "So..um. what about you hm?"

"Oh me?" Elsa didn't know what to say, she didn't really have much interest in things. She didn't want to make the conversation awkward though so she decided to make an effort. "Well I have a sister named Anna, you'll probably meet her soon and um...I really like chocolate heh heh." She shrugged. It wasn't much but it was worth a try.

"Chocolate hm? I love chocolate! Looks like we have something in common." He said chuckling a bit, then taking a huge gulp. "So um, there is something I've been meaning to ask you about." He twiddled his fingers, wondering if he should ask Elsa about-the myth he heard. "So, is it true that, you have ice powers?"

Elsa stood silent for a minute. It wasn't really private so to say, she was used to people from all around asking her about her powers. She just wondered if she should tell InuYasha or not. Would he freak out or judge her? She shook her head rapidly. Elsa was over-thinking it, no harm could come in telling him about her powers. "Yes it's true." She said smiling. All she had to do was think positive and not worry as much.

InuYasha stared at Elsa in amazement. "Wow..ice powers..I thought it was just a myth but I guess it's true heh." He said giving a nervous laugh. "So I was wondering.." InuYasha was trying to hid his excitement, knowing that Elsa had ice powers. Though he couldn't hold it in for long. "Will you pleas please show me some of your cool ice powers?" InuYasha grabbed Elsas hands tightly and pleaded.

"Oh..I.." Elsa drifted off as InuYashas warm hands held her cold ones. _Warmth..it feels so nice. _Forgetting where she was for a moment she close her eyes peacefully but was awoken by a voice. "Huh?!" Elsa opneed her eyes to see InuYasha with a questioned look on his face. "Oh sorry! Please forgive me." She let go of his hands and took a few stepes back. "Okay, watch." With her hands she played around with the snow and wind and rolled it into a ball. She looked at InuYasha who was smiling, she smiled back as she threw the ball of magic into the air. Snow began to fall from the sky.

InuYasha watched in amazement. "Wow.." Snow falling from the sky never looked so beautiful before. "Elsa..you're powers are..are beautiful!" He walked around catching snow till it stopped falling. "Gee I wish I could do that. Heh…hey! You think-if it's not to much trouble..can you like, freeze the floor? So we ice skate!" InuYasha was really excited but realized maybe he was being to pushy.

She smiled, liking the compliment she got from him and nodded. "No, it's not a problem at all actually." She said, tapping the ground with her foot and spreading ice around. InuYasha looked excited, which made her very pleased. She grabbed a hold of him though, seeing that he was about to slip."Here, let me guide you."

InuYashas mouth dropped as the ground was being covered in ice. "Oh my-" Before he could finish InuYasha was grabbed by Elsa. "Oh right heh" Smiling, he held onto her and let her guide him across the ice. "This is probably the most exciting thing I ever did in my life!"

"Really?" She asked. Suddenly, she had a spark of curiosity, like who was InuYasha exactly. What did he like to do in his free time? DId he have a hobby? She just wanted to know. Blushing she bit her lip. _Why am I thinking like this? _Again her thoughts were interrupted by InuYashas voice.

"Hey you listening? You should make sure your having fun too." He said grabbing her into a dancing position. "Ready?" He began gliding with her across the ice. He spun her a few times to, watching her smile made his heart beat faster. Blush started to appear on his cheeks. _Why is my heart beating so fast.._

"Oh my.." Elsa certainty didn't except to getting pulled in to dance. She was enjoying it though, despite not being a good night. Her mind again started to drift off again, she felt it to. Her heart beat and for some reason and she felt herself more comfortable with InuYasha. In result of not concentrating, she had accidentally tripped over his felt and found herself falling on top of him.

"Ah! Watch out!" InuYasha said grabbing onto Elsa waist as they both fell down. His head banged against the ice but he still held onto Elsa tightly."Are-are you okay?" He said looking into her eyes with concern. Although InuYashas head was in a lot of pain, it didn't matter. He just wanted to make sure Elsa was okay.

Elsa began to hyperventilate a little. _Oh no, he's hurt. _"I'm so sorry..I should of been paying attention." It was hard for her to focus. Not to mention InuYasha was holding her waist pretty tightly. Elsa tried to calm down until she gazed at InuYashas head wound. Noticing some blood trickling down his temple. "Oh no..Oh no!" Panicking Elsa escaped from InuYashas grasp and back up from him. "This is my fault..this is my fault."

"Hey hey, calm down." InuYasha got up slowly and tried to approach Elsa.

"Stay away!" She held out her hands in front her, trying to guard herself. "Please. I-I think we had enough for today. Why don't do you go and let my guards show you to the guest room.."

"No I'm not leaving Elsa. Not until you calm down... I'm fine let's just-"

"No!" Elsa interrupted. Her anxiety, all her fears were coming back to her. She felt herself closing in. Looking into InuYashas eyes made her feel worse. She could see he was worried but she didn't want him to get close to her. InuYasha didn't listen though. At first he took a tiny step forward, she eye him carefully. Then without warning he started to rush towards her. "No-please stop!" Scared Elsa waved her arms and without thinking shot shards of ice towards InuYasha. Elsas body started to slowly shiver as she realized what she had done. "No..no. InuYasha!" She ran towards him and held him by his head. "InuYasha..InuYasha wake up.." No response, he was out cold. Tears began to stream down Elsa face. "Guards! Guards help!"

**AND END! I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think! C: Untill next time!~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2: A warm touch

**I'll probably only update once a week or when I can but heres another chapter! **

"What have I done." Again , Elsa had found herself pacing back and forth. She really didn't mean for InuYasha to get hurt, she let her fears get it her. "I really hope hes alright.."

"Hey!" A gentle voice echoed in Elsas mind as she heard her sister, Anna. "Elsa!-Elsa! There you-are!" She said almost out of breath.

"Calm down Anna. What is it?" Elsa really hoped it wasn't any silly nonsense, she didn't have time for it. She had other things on her mind.

"I just wanted to let you know that InuYasha is ok!" She said giggling with happiness.

"Really?" Elsa gave a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _"I have to go see him!" Elsa said dashing off. She could here here sister calling for her but she just kept running. As she entered the guest room the guards bowed to her. "Morning." She bowed back.

"Elsa! Hes doing fine now, he just can't really move at the moment. Rest will do him some good though."

"Great, I'm glad...um..do you mind if I speak with him...alone." She shuffled her hair a bit, hoping InuYasha would want to speak with her. The guards eyed each other and gave a slight chuckle. They nodded and proceeded out. Elsa didn't know what that was about but she ignored it for now. She went and approached InuYasha with caution. "Hi-hi..InuYasha."

InuYasha lifted his head to see who called for him, seeing that it was Elsa he jolted up. "Elsa!-ugh.." He collapsed back down. He shouldn't have gotten up so fast but he contain himself.

Elsa ran to his side, but back up a step. She didn't want to get to close. "Be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself more."

"It's alright. I'm fine.." InuYasha said sitting up slower this time. "Oh, by the way Elsa.." InuYasha took Elsas hands and held them tightly. "You don't have to be afraid. Please. I know it was an accident."

Elsa shivered as her hands were in InuYashas grip. Though as she took his words in, she relaxed a little. He wasn't mad at her, which made her relieved. Also, his warm touch comforted her. "Okay..thank you.." Her lip quivered a bit and without thinking she embraced InuYasha in a hug. "Thank you InuYasha.."

As first InuYasha was startled but soon melted into her embrace. "No need to thank me."

Blushing a bit, Elsa broke out of the hug. "Well, do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Oh alright then so I guess I'll leave you to rest." She bowed. InuYasha bowed lightly back. As soon as Elsa left the room she held her chest. It was beating fast again.

"Elsa!" Anna said coming out of no where tackling her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa said startled. "You scared me! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Elsa! I saw that you were done talking to, hehe. Well you_ know_."

"Um, why so funny about talking to InuYasha?"

"Oh nothing hehe."

"Would you stop giggling and spit it out Anna!" Elsa said freezing the floor little bit. "Oh great.."

"Sorry Elsa, it's just. It's obvious you and him have a connection. You know, a _special_ connection."

"What are going on about?"

"Ah-hem. Let me make it more clear." Anna cleared her throat and began to sing. "Elsa and InuYasha. Sitting in a tree."

Becoming aware what she was singing, Elsa sighed heavily. "Please stop."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Anna stop!"

"First come love-"

"Anna! Enough!" Elsa exploded, causing ice to scattered on the walls. "Look! Now you made me me..ugh just forget it."

"Elsa? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Just forget it.." She walked away with her hand covering her face. She didn't didn't mean to blow up like that but she was frustrated. Especially because she didn't like InuYasha _that _way. Or so she thought. "No no I don't like him like that..I mean..right?" Elsa didn't know what to think. She went to her room and just collapsed on her bed.

* * *

"Hey, you in there?" InuYasha had been knocking on Elsas door for about five minutes now. She either was ignoring him or maybe she was really sleeping. "I'm...I'm coming in okay?" He walked in very quietly, when he came more in he saw Elsa just laying on her bed. She was holding herself and looked like she was going to almost cry."Hey, you arlight?"

Hearing InuYashas voice, Elsa snapped out of her daydream and looked up at him. "Oh..oh sorry. Yes I'm okay." She got up and stood right in front of him. "Sorry I was just over-thinking a few things."

"You sure? I don't like it when your upset." He said giving a warm smile. A smile that made Elsas heart melt every time. In fact just looking at him made her have butterflies in her stomach. Those golden hues and long silver locks. She wish she could stare into his eyes all day while putting her fingers through his hair. Without even knowing, Elsa began to smile too. "Ah theres that smile I love. Heh, you should always smile Elsa.."

Elsa blushed hard. She covered her face looking down at her feet. "What I...why do you do this me?"

"Huh? What are saying?"

"Say such nice things to me..I don't deserve it."

"I'm just telling you the truth my Queen. This is all."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so cute!" Elsa turned even more red realizing what she had said.

"Cute eh?" He chuckled. "Why thank you, your cute yourself."

"Stop I-I." She tried to run away but InuYasha held onto her arms.

"Why are you running away? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"I'm just..ugh forget it.." Elsa rested her head on InuYashas chest. She gave up. No sense in running away. Plus, this is what she wanted. To be close to him like this, to feel his warmth. She held him in a tight embrace as nuzzled into his chest.

"El-elsa?" InuYasha was the one who was blushing now.

"Shh..just..let's stay like this okay?"

"Okay.." InuYasha embraced Elsa in a hug as well resting his head on top of hers.

Elsas heart began to beat really fast against his chest. She was nervous but it was comforting to hear InuYashas beating fast too. Putting her hand on his heart she smiled. "Um..InuYasha.." Elsa said looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"I.." She shook her head. "Nothing." Smiling again she leaned up to place a small kiss on her lips. She suddenly froze when she was almost touching them. She almost let all her nerves get to, but InuYasha leaned down and finished the job for her. His warm lips against her icy cold ones. Elsa closed her eyes and was absorbed instanstly.

After a few moments they departed. "Goodnight my Queen." He bowed to her before headed out the door.

She bowed back slowly, trying to keep her balance. "Night..my prince.." She sighed happily, spinning around in her room.

"Hey Elsa I came to-what are you doing?" Anna sure came in on a rare moment. Elsa was never this happy and she she never danced in her room.

"Oh Anna hello!" She went towards her and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry I over reacted before. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"What? Your saying sorry? I should be saying sorry. I was the one who teased you!"

"Shh. It's alright...I was trying to deny my feelings but..I can't anymore..I really do like lik-"

"YEAH! I KNEW IT! WOO WOO! ELSA WANTS SOME LOVING!" Anna shouted causing some guards to eye each other curiously.

"SHHHH! Anna!"

"Oops heh. Sorry I got to excited."

"I see."

"So what happened? How come he was in your room so long hmm?"

"We just talked and maybe...kissed.." She said mumbling.

"OH MY GOD REALLY!" Anna embraced her sister with a really tight hug. "My baby is growing up." She sniffled.

"Okay now I think your being over-dramatic and besides..your the baby? Remember I'm the oldest."

"I know I know. I'm just happy for you. So how long you've being going out?"

"Thank you I-wait what?" Elsa said blinking confused.

"Well I mean, you had to being going out for awhile yes? I mean your marrying in a like two months"

"Oh.." Elsa totally forgot Anna didn't know about this 'arranged marriage'. Sure she didn't have an affection for InuYasha but it was by luck that they hit it off. What would Anna say if she knew that this was all just so she wouldn't become Queen? The thought made her shiver. "Well it's none of your business."

"Aww come on!"

"Now Anna please. It's time for bed anyways so get going." She kissed her forehead and gave a little wave. "Goodnight Anna."

"Okay. Goodnight Elsa!" She said as she skipped out of her room.

"This is going to end badly I know it.." She sighed but didn't let it ruin her mood. She snuggled into the covers and sighed happily again. For once, she would have a decent sleep.

**Woo! Well there you are! I hope you liked it! Please please fav and review if you enjoyed! It would mean a lot to me to get your feedback **


	3. Chapter 3: Love or lust?

**ALSO! THE IMAGE FOR THIS FANFIC NOW IS A BEAUTIFUL EDIT MADE BY MY LOVELY FRIEND! CREDIT TO HER! LOVE YOU BOO :DD**

***dances* Next chapter is here! So as I said I'm going to try and do a chapter a week! Cause of school and all but break is coming up so and next week wont be to bad so I hope all goes well hehe! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's an interesting yet sad one..well you shall see. Enjoy! P.S. CHANGING THIS TO M JUST IN CASE CAUSE LIKE I MAY HAVE SOME MOMENTS WHERE IT MAY SEEM LIKE..you know..or not but just to be safe! This story shall be M now~ ;w;**

_He could hear her voice. It was faint but he knew that voice anywhere. "**El-sa?**" InuYasha said, squinting his eyes, trying to see if he could make her out. Soon she came into his vision. Something was different about her though. Her hair wasn't tied, it was all lose. It flowed down to her shoulders. She put a strand of her hair behind her ears as she smiled at InuYasha. She mouthed to him, **come closer. **InuYasha sweated a bit. He couldn't manage to bring himself forward.__"**Elsa..is that really you?" **The girl finally came face to face with him and in a blink of an eye they were magically in his room. He looked at his surroundings surprised. Before it just seemed like a foggy mist, but now they were here. __"**What are you-**" InuYasha was silenced as she finally approached him, putting a finger to his lips. _

_"**Shh..silly. Of course it is me. Who else?**" She gave him that smile that he loved, he couldn't resist it. Before he could say anything else though, he became fully aware of what she was wearing. A long night gown layered with light sparkles. Not to mention it was very see through. He could clearly see her bra and panties.  
_

_InuYasha bit his lip, trying to resist temptation."**Um..Elsa..isn't this..not suitable for a Queen to wear?**" He gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched his head. Why was this happening? Elsa would never do something like this..right?_

_"**Oh InuYasha..this is all for you though." **She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid kisses on his throat._

_ InuYasha let out a little gasp. "**Elsa..**" He had no idea what to say. On one hand he was enjoying it. On the other hand this was wrong, so wrong. Elsa would never do something like this. She is usually so timid and would think twice before touching him. _

_"**You like this don't you? I'm only trying to please you..my prince**"_

_"_**Okay listen..I know this is not something you would ever do! So..could stop for a minute and explain to me what's happening here..**" _InuYasha hoped she would listen and he could get some answers. He didn't want this to get out of hand. Though by the looks of it, it didn't seem it was going to go his way. Elsa released her grip on InuYasha for a moment. She reached out her hands towards his chest and closed her eyes. "**Wait a minute!" **It was to late though, somehow InuYasha was blown by a fainted icy wind and landed onto the bed. Against his will, Elsa climbed on top of him._

_"**Alright, let's try this again.**" Elsa proceed back to laying kisses onto his skin but instead on his neck this time._

_"**...no..I don't understand.**" He didn't want to admit defeat, he still felt like this was not right.**  
**_

_"**I want you..and if you want me..then there is nothing to be afraid of..we wouldn't be doing anything wrong yes?**" Elsas said moving closer to his face, laying kisses near his lips now.**  
**_

_"_**_Mmmm.._**_"__ It was official, InuYasha was now caught in a trance, he wasn't sure what he was feeling but at the moment it seemed like there was nothing to be worried about. On that note, InuYasha embraced Elsa in his arms as he let her kisses ease him. Moving his hans slowly, he gripped onto her hips tightly. This caused Elsa to let out a light moan._

_"**That's more like it..**" She relaxed her self in his grip as she held onto InuYashas face. Giving him a deep kiss, his grip grew tighter. Causing her to moan in his mouth. Making the kiss more intense, InuYasha slipped his tongue into Elsas mouth. She fought back by pushing her tongue against his but he still dominated her."**Your a bad dog..**" She teased, as she gasped for breath._

_"**I...am not a dog..**"_

_"**Whatever makes you happy.**" She teased once again before slamming her lips onto his. Her hands started to explore his chest. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt. She touched his skin, making him groan into her mouth. Satisfied, she continued. Feeling around his strong torso, she began to lay kisses on it as well as licking it. "**My..so strong..**" _

_"**Yeah..maybe I should show you how strong I can be..**" He grinned as he flipped her over. He was looking down at her, it was his turn now. He went inside her nightgown, and started massaging her breasts lightly._

_"**Ahh..InuYasha..**" Elsa bit her lip, she never felt pleasure like this before. InuYasha satisfied with himself, began to kiss her breasts as well. As he was doing so, InuYasha felt dizzy all of a sudden. Noticing, Elsa held InuYashas face. "**What's wrong?**"__  
_

_"**I..I don't know I..I..**" InuYasha didn't know what was going on. He looked at Elsa, he could tell she was calling for him but he couldn't hear her. His vision started to fade as well. Before he knew it, it was pitch black._

* * *

"No..no.." InuYasha held onto his pillow as he moved around in the sheets as if he was going to fall off. As he opened his eyes, he quickly shot up. "What? How did I..don't tell me.." He lowered his head and covered his face. "It was all..a dream.." InuYasha didn't know why he dreamed of Elsa like that. Maybe it was because of his hidden desires? Or was it just for pleasure..or something more? InuYasha didn't know what to think, all he knew was he couldn't look Elsa in the eye as of now. How was he going to keep calm when he saw her? A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Huh? Whos there?"

"It's me Elsa..it's already noon and you haven't come out of your room..are you alright?"

"Oh..yes I.." _Oh no..what am I going to do?..I just have to act calm.._ "Um, come in.."

Elsa opened the door, she bowed before entering. "So, are you okay?" She tried to step closer to him but he backed up.

"Yes yes! I'm fine heh..I just slept in..and now I'm hungry! Yeah! I got to go and get some food! I'll..see you later!" InuYaha gave a quick wave before darting out of the room.

"..." Elsa didn't know what to think. "Maybe he really does think I'm freak..up till now may have been all pretend." She breathed in slowly, trying not cry. Elsa didn't want to think this was the truth but what could he be hiding? For all she knew, he probably had a nightmare about her freezing him. So he doesn't want to get close to her now. "Right..perhaps he's scared of me..I should of figured." She sighed heavily, making her way out of his room.

* * *

"Wow Anna! This is pretty good!" InuYasha said, stuffing his face with chocolate cake.

"I'm glad you like it! Desserts are my specialty! Hehe!..Oh Elsa! You're here!"

Elsa looked up t her sister and managed to give her a small smile. "Hello..I'm sorry Anna but I can't-"

"Come on! I made your favorite! Chocolate cake!"

Elsa sighed once again. She couldn't resist chocolate. Walking over to sit down, she made eye contact with InuYasha. Both of them looked away from each other quickly. She made sure to sit a few chairs away from him as she grabbed a piece of cake. "This sure looks..um, yummy. Heh.."

"Yeah..it-it does." InuYasha kept his head down but could feel Elsas eyes on him._ Damn, what am I going to do? I can't ignore her forever.. _

**BOOOOM! End of chapter 3! Awesome sauce! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Fav and review if you liked it! It would mean a lot! ;D Till next time!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Shot through the heart

**LAAAA! Next chapter OMGGGGGGG. Lol. Anyways heres it is, sorry it's late but I was trying hard to make this chapter the way I wanted it! Plus I'm a busy busy bee~ Stressing a lot with personal thigns and of course school D: Well, here you go~**

Walking down the hall, InuYasha stopped himself. He looked out the window, watching as leaves blew in the wind. _Looks like summer is starting. _"Doesn't seem a lot of flowers are growing though..that's a shame. No wonder Elsa doesn't have much flowers around..." InuYasha sighed. "Speaking of Elsa..I should speak to her but..I don't wanna tell her about my dream...I should at least talk to her though.." InuYasha shut his eyes tight for a minute then stood up straight. _Time to be a man. _

Just as InuYasha was making his way to Elsa's room, he was stopped by Anna. "InuYasha! Hey!" She said grabbing onto his shoulder tightly.

"Oh-Anna. Hey um..what is it? I kind of have to-"

"Oh! I was just wondering..are you and Elsa okay?"

InuYasha bit his lips before he spoke. "Yeah, we're okay. It's just-I think she got the wrong idea..about me ignoring her."

"You're ignoring her?"

"No I'm not I'm saying-"

"Elsa is sensitive you know?!"

"I know I know-"

"I mean, I don't want my sister feeling upset and-"

"Anna!"

"Heh?!"

"..calm down..please.." InuYasha said taking a deep breath.

"Oh heh." Anna said laughing nervously. "Sorry I get over dramatic sometimes.."

"I see.."

"Listen InuYasha. Maybe I can help you..I mean. Elsa doesn't open up much..as you know..so..you should try to brighten up her spirits."

"But how? I mean I know sometimes I manage to get her to smile but I don't really know what she like or-"

"Flowers!" Anna said in her most cheerful voice.

"Flowers?"

"Yes! Around here, not many flowers grow. Not the ones Elsas wants to see anyways..I don't know, maybe getting her some would show her how much you care?" She shrugged, but gave him a small smile.

InuYasha thought for a moment, he tapped his foot thinking of what he should do. Soon an idea came to mind. "I got it!" He said snapping his finger, as well as having a look of pride on his face.

"What! What! What is it! Tell me!" Anna said jumping up and down.

"Sorry, can't tell! See ya later Anna!" InuYasha waved and darted out of the hall.

"Pfft. Wonder what that's about...oh well! I guess I'll check up on Elsa."

* * *

"I should call off the wedding..no I can't do that..then Anna..ugh what am I going to do." Elsa sighed, as she paced back and forth. "But I don't want him to leave-"

"Hey! Elsa!"

"Huh?!" Elsa was once again interrupted by her sister Anna. "Oh..um, come in."

Anna rushed in and hugged Elsa. "Hey sis! How are you doing?.."

"Oh I'm fine heh heh.." She said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Over thinking things..as usual.." She held herself, looking away from her sister.

"Aww Elsa. It's ok. You can tell me anything!..is about InuYasha?"

"..."

"Hehe! I know u so well! So! What is it?! Tell me whats wrong?

"It's nothing I just-I feel as if he's afraid of me..I mean the signs are clear.."

"Elsa.." Anna caressed her sisters cheek lightly. "He's not afraid of you! He probably has other things on his mind and doesn't realize hes ignoring you ..you know?"

"I guess.."

"Just talk to him Elsa! I mean..how long have you know each other? A year a least yes?"

"Ugh-well-yes-sure-ugh.." Elsa stuttered nervously, as she backed up and sat on her bed.

"Hm? Elsa?..what's wrong?" Anna said sitting next to her.

"Anna..listen.." Elsa took a deep breath. "Yes we have of course but..it's complicated.." Elsa sighed heavily. She didn't like lying to her sister but she didn't know what else to say.

"What?! Tell me!"

"We haven't exactly...said..I love you-to one another." _Well at least that's not a lie..really it's not.._

"Wait, what? But then why are you marrying him?"

"Well.." Ugh,_ I have to think of something fast um... "_Well I figured when he proposed..that means he loves me..and me saying yes..means I love him to but..we just haven't said it..out loud."

"Oh Elsa.." Anna Elsa by the shoulders. "Well! You need to go to him and tell me you love him! Face to face! Maybe that's why he's been so distracted!"

"What..no no. I can't do that.."

"But Elsa-"

"Anna! Please." Elsa took another deep breath,to prevent herself from shooting ice shards everywhere. "Look, I'll go talk to him but-no promises about..you know.."

"Hehehe! Alright! I'm right behind you!"

"Wait what?"

Anna giggled as she dragged Elsa towards InuYasha room. "Come on! I'll be right by your side."

"Alright..thank you." She said, managing to smile a bit. "Well, here I go." Slowly, Elsa brought her hand to the door. She felt her heart began to face. _I can't do it._

"Elsa?"

"I.." She began shaking a bit. The door was beginning to cover in ice. _Why am I losing control? I mean I like him but..but..why is this happening to me?_

"Elsa!" Anna hugged her sister from behind. "It will be ok..if you want, I'll go in first.

She calmed down a bit, and the ice slowly started to melt. "Thank you..Anna."

"I got this!..Ahem! Oh InuYasha!" Anna said knocking. "Hmm, I guess we can go in, wait here for a moment."

"Okay.." As Anna went in, Elsa held her hands to her chest and bit her lip. _What am I going to say to him..what if I mess up..oh boy._ Elsa tapped her while crossing her arms. Finally Anna came back out. "Well?"

"He's..gone.."

"What..." Elsa felt as if her heart sank. "No..no..he wouldn't"

"Elsa-"

"No!" She quickly ran down the hall toward the room. Overwhelmed, she was unaware that she was freezing the floor beneath her as well as the walls. Anna began to panic and tried to avoid the ice as much as she could.

Without looking back, Elsa rushed into her room and plopped onto the bed. She sobbed hard into her pillow, only making her powers more uncontrollable. Around her, her room began to to freeze completely. Ice covered the walls, flows and small snowflakes began to fall. _Was he just playing me? Was it an act?...No..he wouldn't..why would he. She_ gripped onto her pillow tightly as she sobbed even harder. Elsa hadn't felt such emotion like this since she almost froze Anna completely. She didn't know what was coming over her. It's like InuYasha had a spell on her.

Anna carefully slid up against Elsas door. She could hear her sister call out for her but it was no use. Her door was shut tight and there was no way she was leaving her room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Well there u go! Suspense~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Until next time! Please fav and review if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Arrival

**Omg so sorry it's been a long time..I've been so busy bnsjghfjsdghdfjh anyways..Next chapter! What shall happen? Read and find out!~**

* * *

**~In Japan~**

InuYasha held about 2 dozens of Sakura flowers in a basket. "I'm sure Elsa would love these.." InuYasha took one last sniff and started to head back to his carriage. He felt really bad for leaving Elsa without telling her but, he did leave a note. "Hopefully this will put her in a good mood...since she doesn't get to see these type of flowers much." He hopped into his carriage setting the flowers next to him. "Back to Arendelle please." InuYasha looked out the window and let out a small sigh. He truely missed Japan a lot but no doubt he wanted to be with Elsa more. It's not like he would be missed in his country anyways. His father and brother usually ignored him most of the time, like he didn't exist. InuYasha didn't like thinking about it much, it just brought back bad memories. He sighed once again and just closed his eyes. He just began to picture how Elsas face will look when she sees the flowers.

* * *

"Elsa! Please let me in!" Anna had been trying to unlock the door for an hour now but no luck. "Elsa...please..." Anna was really out of ideas, there was no way to get Elsa out. "I'll..I'll leave you alone for now but..I'll be back ok?..." Wiping away her tears she walked away towards her room.

Elsa remained on her bed, hugging her pillow as well as silently crying in it. _I wonder why he left..is he really..afraid of me? Am I..._

The ice princess looked down at her hands, she shivered thinking what InuYasha might think of her. _Does he think I'm..a monster?_ Elsa didn't know how to cope with what she was feeling. Her anxiety was taking over and all she could do was let herself drown in her tears. _Please...please come back InuYasha.._

* * *

"Thank you so much! Sorry for the trouble."

"No problem, I'm glad I could be of service."

InuYasha gave one last bow before heading back into the castle. He held the flowrs behind his back as he walked down the halls. Suddnely he stopped, noticing ice scattered on the walls and floors leading to Elsas room. "What in the world.."

"Whos out there-YOU!" Anna ran up to InuYasha and grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you leave my sister!"

"What? Slow down." InuYasha pushed Annas hands down, adjusting his collar. "Now, slow down and tell me what you're talking about?"

"You left Elsa! She freaked out and she locked herslef in her room!"

"Oh my God.."

"Wait..you mean you didn't plan this?"

"Of course not! I left to get her these!" He held up the Sakura flowers.

"Oh my God! You actually got them!..why didn't you just tell her you were leaving!?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise..plus, I left a note!"

"Oh.."

"..I'll go talk to her." InuYasha slowly made his way to Elsas door. He was about to knock but he thought it be better if he just went in. Picking the locks, he sneaked in the room still holding the flowers behind his back. "El-sa?"

Wiping her eyes, Elsa slowly turned around and saw InuYasha. "Inu.." She got up quickly planning to embrace him in her arms but she stopped herself. "Why..why did you leave.."

"Elsa..it was a misunderstanding..."

"You mean..you don't think I'm a..**monster**.."**  
**

"Monster?!...Heh..of course not." He said caressing her cheek slowly. "I left to..get you these." Finally he revealed what he was hiding beind his back and showed it to Elsa. "These are Sakura flowers..from Japan..you like them?"

Elsas eyes lite up, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow..I never..saw anything like it." Slowly, she brought up her hands to feel them. A small smiled formed as the soft petals touched her skin.

"I'm glad you like them..I got them just for you."

"Really?..oh InuYasha..thank you!" Without thinking Elsa wrapped her arms around InuYashas neck and gave him a kiss. She didn't realize what she had done untill after their lips departed. "I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"Shh..it's fine. I've been longing for your lips anyways."

Elsa turned bright red. "Don't say such tings like that! It's-I.."

"Relax Elsa." He kissed her cheek and set the flowers beside her bed. "Now..about all this ice?"

"Oh..right. Don't worry I'll fix that.." Again, Elsa embraced InuYasha in her arms. Properly this time. "Thank you.."

"Of course.."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay now Elsa..I was getting worried!" Anna leaned on Elsas shoulder as they sat outside on the grass.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to worry you." She ruffled through her sisters hair. "I'm here now so don't be scared."

"Hehe..good! I like it that way! With you here!...so?"

"So?"

"How are you and your..man?!"

"Anna!"

"Haha! Come on sis! Don't be shy!"

"I don't know.."

"Maybe we need a plan?"

"A plan?"

"I know! Let's throw a ball! Come on! Just for fun! Or you can say it's just to get to know people from the kingdoms hm?"

"I don't know Anna.."

"Come on Elsa..you can dance with your prince-y"

"..."

"Elsa?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"You always win."

"Yes! Haha, now let's start planning! You have to wear something to catch his eye!"

"I'm going to regret this.."

* * *

It's official. The invitations were sent and after a week of planning, a ball was taken place tonight. Many princes and princesses were coming from all over and no one was more nervous then Elsa. She stood in front of the mirror as Anna helped her get ready. "Anna..I don't know about this.."

"You'll be fine!" Anna had helped Elsa put her hair in her usual style, her long braid. Anna liked her hair better that way. As for the dress, it was almost similar to her ice dress just not, made of ice. It was long but not to long, it just went down to her ankles. It had glitter and jewels that covered her chest area and then scattered down to her waist. It was sleeveless, which made Elsa a little shy. Though she liked the color. It was more of a pale blue and she felt it complimented her skin. As for makeup, Anna decided to give her sky blue eye shadow but kept her lipstick the same color she usual had. "Well, what do you think?"

Elsa did a quick spin around and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Wow..You're amazing Anna."

"Noooo! You are to kind hehe! Now enough fooling around! Let's go and show prince-y how you look!"

"Oh boy.."

* * *

"Arendelle..what a fine place to rule.." In the crowd, a prince thought to himself as he eyed the castle. It was obvious he had unpleasant plans, and one of those plans was to marry Elsa. He was planning to get rid of _**anyone** _who got in his way.

* * *

As Anna was pushing her sister towards the ball room, Elsa kept trying to escape her grasp. "I changed my mind-please-please let me go!"

"No! You-are-going-to-the-ball! No-matter what!" With one final push, Anna threw Elsa. As she leaped forward, she tripped over her dress but luckily landed in someones arms. "Ouch..oh I'm.." Looking up, Elsa saw InuYashas face. "Oh..uh..hi.."

"Hi..wow Elsa you look..so beautiful."

"Really? It's not to much?"

"No, your're perfect."

"Oh.." Blushed filled her cheeks as she looked down at the floor. "So-" Before Elsa could finish she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Excuse me, Elsa is it?" A man about 6 feet tall, jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and basically just absolutely stunning. Even InuYasha felt intimidated. "My name is Tsubasa Murakami. I am another prince from Japan." He bows and kisses Elsas hand gently. "Please to meet you your majesty."

"Yeah, yeah. Now why don't you just beat it." InuYasha said as he took Elsas hand away from Tsubasa.

"InuYasha..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Maybe it's best if come back later?"

"Or how about not at all!" InuYasha growled.

"Don't be so rude, half breed." Tsubasa smirked slightly as he walked back into the crowd.

"Why that little-"

"InuYasha please! He's gone now, theres no need to make a fuss!"

"Come on Elsa, he was obviously flirting with you! Let me teach him a lesson!"

"Yeah, he was a little iffy." Anna said approaching the two them, while stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Anna..don't you have something better to do?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind..oh look, Kristoff is over there! Why don't you-"

"Kristoff!"

"Well that was easy.."

"Elsa.."

"Hm? Yes?"

"May I..have this dance?"

"Oh..yes..you may." Shyly, Elsa took InuYashas hand as he guided her to the dance floor. Embracing her, she blushed once again.

"And you said you don't dance."

"Oh, well..I'm not that good heh heh.."

"Neither am I, but I'm with you so..I don't care if I look silly.

"Oh InuYasha.." As they glided across the floor, Elsa became more comfortable with InuYasha and leaned on his shoulder. Looking up a bit, she saw Tsubasa looking at her. Smirking, he gave Elsa a small wink. "What in the world.."

"You say something?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Is that Tsubasa guy trying to-"

"Please InuYasha, don't worry about it!"

"But-"InuYasha was silenced by Elsas lips pressing against his lightly.

"How about we just make him a little jealous, instead of violent?" As InuYasha nodded, Elsa deepened this kiss. _I can't believe I am kissing him so causally..I never do stuff like this..but with InuYasha I feel...safe..his warm touch just soothes my soul..I never want to let him go.._

"How sweet. But it wont last for long." Tsubasa took a sip of his wine as he eyed InuYasha and Elsa. "Soon, she'll be in my arms.."

**Well there u go! Sorry it took so long! I hope this chapter was ok! ;A; please fav and review! **


End file.
